clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Knight Empire
The Dark Knight Empire was an army formed on August 10th, 2013, by Flame. It had a secret agency known as the Imperial Defense Agency in December 2017. Club Penguin Era (2013-2016) More information to be added later. Founding (August 10th, 2013) In August of 2013, the Army of Club Penguin took over and colonized the army known as the Shadow Troops. A person known as Color50, later known as Flame, rose up with supporters and formed a new army. They defeated ACP and continued to live seperate. Early Days (2013-2014) However a leader got caught up in another army causing the DK to have a string of inactivity until October. Then the DK-IH was broke out over the Soda Pop Army. Ironically, the Soda Pop Army’s troops were fighting on behalf of the Dark Knights. Meanwhile the Ice Hounds had their own troops. DK had fought hard and became strong there. DK were SMAC worthy but DKE never got on it. Once the war ended DK feared DKE would drift back into inactivity. So DKE declared war on the Rock n’ Rollers who surrendered immediately. They gave us 6 servers which aren’t known today. However our fears were true and DKE did fall into inactivity for 3 more weeks until November. Then finally Generation 1 truly started when DK had a week of unsceds. The next week DK started invading armies until DK had around 20 servers. Then DK started getting back into a feud with the Ice Hounds. The 2nd DK – IH war broke out and the DK came out victorious. Unlike the last where DK lost. The Dark Knights had their true first taste of victory and that was likely to be their last. Soon the Soda Pop Army re-opened and in fear of losing the troops in the Dark Knights, DK declared war. DK attacked them at every corner DK could but they wouldn’t budge. DK worked hard at defeating them and tried everything DK could. Soon DK just stopped attacking once the Golds declared war on the Dark Knights. They delivered a fatal wound that would kill the Dark Knights three weeks later. To be a true army of knights they merged into the Redemption Force who was dying out. Luckily they were saved only by Flame joining them. The rest of the DK troops quit CPA. A month later the Dark Knight Empire reopened for 2 weeks and then everything fell apart. The generation did have the first time DK maxed 15+. However later in the Summer, DK opened up once more and didn’t do much. DK declared war on the Teutons for Picture editing and yet they died because of the community. Flame was the one who figured out their scam of their size and took action. Later the DK eventually died again due to Flame retiring. The next generation where DK had a foothold would be a year later when they were led under Flame, Popcorny, and Benimish. The Dark Knights’ 2nd event had a max of 18. Which was a rallying call for them. Then they got 12+ constantly in their events. However with the threat of being overthrown by a leader Popcorny hired, Flame eventually left. Causing the army to collapse. Soon later Flame decided to reopen DK after an attempt with Fireballwarrior and Bally didn’t work out. Attempted Return (2016) DK would reopen in May 2016 with Baby Flor and Flame leading. However soon they would have the site being deleted. Flor was accused for it but it is truly unknown who did it. With Benimish rumored to rejoin, Rocks joined the Dark Knights for leader. Establishing a generation that would become the Golden Age. However soon after the DK was to become a strong army, Rocks deleted the new site after the feud between Flame and Wyoskyguy (Chaos Leader) raged on. Rocks recreated the Shadow Troops where DK caused our army to create. Flame hired Videogames as leader, after Abdallah joined a couple days before. However this group of leaders soon died out and DK laid dead. Club Penguin Rewritten (2017-2018) The Great Empire (October, 2017-December 2017) Later on, the army became apart of the new Club Penguin known as CPR changing it’s history forever. First the Dark Knight Empire marched on as a small army once again. However the lone-wolf, Flame searched for troops and started growing the army. After 2 weeks of growth and taking over a portion of Abominable, Flame lost interest. Causing a recession for a week until the Romans started insulting Flame after a Commander, Clemont said he was keeping him in the army. The Romans made claims painting Flame as an evil dictator, using this for a casus beli of war. After declaration of war the heir to the throne, Cobra took over. War of Roman Subjugation Main Article: War of Roman Subjugation This was the biggest conflict of DK and possibly of CP. The war was named War of Roman Subjugation as the Romans were attacking Flame. The war began with claims of Flame being a dictator. The Romans then declared war. The DK eventually turned to its allies for assistance in taking out the big army. Several armies agreed. Two of the main ones were UMA and URP. Later the NVA was formed, an anti-Roman/anti-RPF alliance. They fought a war for over 2 hours, exhausting the armies. RPF was brought in the war afterwards. The war was considered a victory to either side. It was a POV victory. Continued (December 2017) After the war, DKE was exhausted and almost destroyed. What could make it even worse, was the announcement of the ban on armies in Club Penguin Rewritten. Fearing the death, which later came, on December 10th 2017 Cobra defected from the leader of DK. He didn’t want to lead an army in a time where armies were done for. He was replaced by Rocks, who led the Empire for the last few days, with Yikes tbh the new Empress. DK soon disbanded after it could no longer continue. After the DK's disbandment, the Pink Ninjas was brought back. The Pink Ninjas was considered a “branch” of DK. Short, Successful Revival (February 2018) On February 3rd, 2018 Flame gave Cobra and Clemont permission to revive DK. They managed to build it up to be a successful army, hitting number 6 on SMAN. DKE consist of Romans that moved to DKE because of Romans near death. Cobra would take over as the Romans leader. Dark Knight Rebellion (February 13th, 2018-February 15th, 2018) On February 13th, 2 days after the DK merged into the Romans, Zeke/Fudge revived the DK as the DKR. They maxed 5 in their first event. It would later fail, miserably. Shutdown (July 2018) The journey of Dark Knight Empire came to an abrupt end when Cobra, the leader, decided to shutdown the army in July of 2018. Uniform The uniform gives the army its style and intimidation. These are the 3 uniforms. They are commonly mistaken for RPF's, but they are not. Category:Armies started in 2013 Category:Armies that are dead